the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Here is the second chapter I guess!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Mlp Jekyll and Hyde Pinkie Pie Here is the second chapter I guess! 1 Comment Tulioh Santos Tulioh Santos @pinkamenadianepiejekyll 3 years ago After the long discussion, Thunderlane excused the mare. He thanked her for her time and rolled up the writing plan and placed it in his pocket. Pinkie trotted back up the stairs, dragging her heavy hooves. She trudged back down the hall, and locked her door behind her. Contemplating on what to do, she grabbed the document from the ground, placing it back in a file. The pink mare took a seat at her desk, and let out a long sigh. Then suddenly, it his her. She finally knew what she was going to do. She was going to find a way to cure herself, somehow. She reached for a pad of paper and a pen and began to scribble notes out. She sat there for three days straight. No breaks, she told herself. Only for food, water, and to relieve herself. The, the scientific formula was complete. She just had to mix the proper chemicals accordingly to her notes. Theoretically, the plan had no holes. No anticipated side effects. She rushed right to her chemicals. She mixed each one carefully, making sure she did it right. The pink pony finally finished, holding the vial in the air triumphantly. She rushed out into the hallway, in her way stood Thunderlane. What has you so excited miss? He gave her a grin. I've done it! Aha Damn it Thunderlane I've actually done it! You've done what? He questioned. I've created a formula that theoretically shall cure the wretched disease that plagues all of society! What? Is it Utterson? He chuckled at his own remark. No no no! This is serious! Its cancer Lanyon! Cancer is the plague! The stallion froze. Well if you've discovered a cure, why don't you test it? on like animals or something. He patted the mare on her shoulder. I wish to go right to pony testing! She announced. Are you bloody MAD!? He glared at her. They would never let you do that! That goes against all rules. Animals first, then you show them your findings! The mare shifted her hooves, listening to her friends scolding. W-w-well, Then I shall test it on myself! She declared. Well, you don't have cancer do you. Do you....? He looked at her worried. Pinkie's ears drooped, a tiny little smile on her face. Heh, s-surprise? Lanyon rushed in for a hug. Well, if you think it will save your life, then, then go ahead, but please. Don't die? She nodded. I'll try not to! She giggled. Pinkie trotted back into her office, locking the door behind her. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Yay! More story! :D •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy